Furniture can be expensive and difficult to clean. Spilled drinks, food particles, dirt, and the like can harm furniture materials. To reduce or eliminate damage to furniture, furniture may be covered with blankets, towels, or other sheet material. If the cover becomes soiled, the cover may be removed and washed.
Pets are of particular hard on furniture. Pets like to be near their owners. When an owner is sitting on furniture such as a couch or chair, the pet often wants to be on the furniture with the owner. And even when the owner is not sitting on the furniture, the pet will often occupy the furniture. Pets can be messy and unintentionally destructive to furniture. Pets shed hair, leave dirt, have accidents on, scratch, or otherwise damage furniture or make the furniture unattractive for use by people.
To facilitate removal of the furniture cover, furniture covers are typically laid on top of the seating and backrest surfaces. Pets and people getting on and off the furniture tend to move the cover, exposing the furniture underneath or behind and creating lumps that may be uncomfortable for both pets and people. Portions of the cover may be pushed into crevices or gaps between adjacent cushions and/or between cushions and the support surface (e.g., back) of the furniture, but movement of people and pets onto and off of the furniture can still dislodge the furniture cover.
The need thus exists for furniture covers that resist movement when pets and people get on and off furniture but still allow easy removal of the furniture cover for cleaning.